Ouji Catorce
"Why are you yelling?" ''-Ouji asking a question to Tatsuaki'' Ouji Catorce is one of the true protagonists of Two Twins, Two Royals. He is the younger twin brother of Hime Catorce and the adopted son of King Miguel. He is the prince of the kingdom of Ridenia, although he disliked his role for unknown reasons. He also seems to have a huge dislike on Tatsuaki after he just met him. Appearance Ouji resembles Hime in every way; Black hair, except it is shorter to differ himself from his sister. Like her, he has teal eyes, and wears a yellow-prince shirt and yellow pants, yellow boots. Personality Unlike his sister's kind personality, Ouji has a strict personality; He gets mad when something doesn't work in his way, especially when he becomes the prince of Ridenia. However, despite that, he loves his sister, and his friends, Saburo and Haru. He also has a good relationship with his foster father, Miguel. He has a huge dislike on Tatsuaki. Story He and Hime were wondering around their town. Ouji asks Hime if they can go home because he misses his parents. Hime calls Ouji "Important Younger Brother" and tells him that they no longer had a home, nor their parents. Then, they met Tatsuaki with his car. Tatsuaki forced the twins to ride in his car for King Miguel, but Ouji refuses because of Tatsuaki's behavior. Despite his sister trying to stop him, Ouji kept yelling and calling Tatsuaki names such as "Idiot" or "Stupid". The twins were finally forced to be brought to the kingdom of Ridenia, where they meet their adoptive father, Miguel. They also meet their friends, Saburo and Haru, that managed to see them after they saw what happened to the twins. The next day, Ouji was crowned the prince of the kingdom while his sister was crowned the princess. However, Ouji disliked his new role,(Although the reason why he doesn't like being prince is unknown)and despite his sister trying to confront him, he was still upset. When he hears that he and his sister, and their people were about to be banished by their own father, Miguel, and hears that one of the twins had to go to him by their friends, Ouji refuses to accept the quest at first, but later thinks of a plan. Then, he disguises himself as his sister in order to protect his sister's--And his people's lives by switching clothes with his sister. He goes to Miguel and invites him and Tatsuaki for dinner at the castle gardens. The three had dinner at the castle garden, but then, Ouji spreads out all his courage and said to his father to let his and his sister's people go. He reveals Tatsuaki's plan to kill him and his sister, which caused the king to banish Tatsuaki from Ridenia. Thanks to Ouji, he saved his sister's and his people's lives. He also learned that disguising wasn't his true weapon--But rather, courage. His sister also learns this inside her mind. Trivia * His first name, "Ouji", is the Japanese word for "Prince", while his last name, "Catorce", is the Spanish word for "Fourteen". The fact he's named "Prince" references his role, while "Fourteen" explains his and his sister's age. * Ouji has a similar personality to Nox Catorce from the Epic Of Zektbach; They both have sisters, (although Nox has another sister named Aime)and they both are the youngest members of their family. The only difference is that Nox has hatred at Matin,(His true sister)while Ouji has love at Hime.